Desire
by GossipChii
Summary: [Compilation of One-Shots] VI. Letter to self. Takeru's task touched Sora's deepest insecurities.
1. Toujours

**Disclaimer**: Digimon isn't mine. If it was mine, Gomamon would be the protagonist.

* * *

**Toujours**

Paris was always a good idea, or so people said. To her Paris was an incredibly stressful idea, specially now that she visited the so-called city of love for business. She had been doing so once every two months for the past year, yet the feeling of nervousness and anxiousness was as alive as she did it for the first time. For starters, Parisians hated speaking anything that wasn't French, and she could barely speak understandable English. Thus, in every meeting she had with the French designers she had to work around with a translator, a different one every time. And not that she didn't like her translators, but they were just working, not trying to be her friends.

She felt lonely whenever she came to Paris, which was something she couldn't share with her accolades, because, hell, it was Paris for God's sake! The city was so romanticized, if she ever dared to say one bad thing about it they would burn her alive. She had been warned the city had been having many political protests, and they weren't wrong. Thousands of people were marching, yelling something against their government Sora couldn't understand.

So, she decided to go back to her hotel. She would usually go to these meetings with someone else from the brand, even a junior, but this time her boss decided they couldn't keep spending their budget in sending someone else, and since Sora had been visiting Paris so often, and since the negotiations had started, they presumed she should be ready to go by herself. They were so wrong.

"Mrs. Takenouchi," the receptionist called out her name, and Sora found it adorable to hear it in such deep French accent. "You have a call."

She was confused, though, if her boss wanted to call her she would usually call her cellphone, that's the reason they had hired the most expensive plan for international call, after all.

"_Merci_," the only French word she knew by heart. She held the phone, it was so weird holding an actual phone. In this cellphone era, hotels were probably the only ones having actual phones. "Sora here."

"How formal of you, Mrs. Takenouchi," her heart sank when she heard his voice, her eyes almost filled with tears. She knew he was in a JAXA* mission, so she wasn't expecting to hear from him in at least two more weeks.

"Y-Yamato, what…" she couldn't hold the tears any longer, she had missed his voice so much. And even if he wasn't right there with her, she could feel him close. After that long week in Paris, feeling extremely lonely, hearing his voice was like medicine to her heart.

"Turn around," so she did, with the phone still attached to her ear. Her heels turned as if she was being haunted by Yamato's voice, and when she saw him, standing right there, holding a flower bouquet and his best smile, she dropped everything she was holding, including her stress. Her feet moved fast, heels loud against the marble floor until she reached his arms.

The people who happened to be walking in the lobby exploded in applauses, of course, western couples loved public signs of affection, which they weren't used to showing.

"I can't believe you're here," she looked up to him, her fringe hiding her teary burgundy eyes. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." They hadn't seen each other for five weeks, and Sora had expected it would be even longer. With his aeronautic missions she could never be certain.

"I have an idea, I've missed you just as much," everyone knew Yamato wasn't specifically the best at showing his feelings, yet Sora had learned how to break those barriers a long time ago. Their lips met as if they were the only ones in the room, they had no idea some people had taken the freedom to record their sweet moment. People these days only knew how to communicate with each other if they had video evidence of what they wanted to say.

"But, how?" They walked together to get Sora's purse that was laying on the floor, amongst more of her stuff.

"I got released earlier, they won't need me in another mission for at least six months," that had to be the best news Sora had heard in the longest time, which was something considering she had just been offered a raise. "And I knew you wouldn't be enjoying your stay here. You could say I have an idea on how special my people can be."

"Paris isn't as fun when you have no idea what's going on most of the time…" she laughed softly, the first time she had laughed in the week she had been in Paris so far. The brand she was working for was so close to closing the biggest partnership in their history with a high fashion Parisian brand, and it was all on Sora's shoulders. Apparently, the creative director of such brand loved Sora, and wasn't willing to negotiate with anyone else. Which was hilarious to Sora, since their conversations were mediated by at least half a dozen of people.

She would be staying in Paris until she closed the deal, which could take two days, or two months.

"We might as well enjoy our stay here," the blonde pointed towards the hotel bar and Sora looked at him in surprise.

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes, I'm staying for as long as you're staying. It won't be a problem, you know, I can always go visit my grandpa or pretend I understand modern art…" Sora's embrace made him quiet, and he focused completely on his life partner.

"_Merci_," she said confidently, her eyes closed as she hid her head in his chest. He laughed softly as he caressed her peculiar hair.

"_Toujours_."

* * *

**Notes**

Hell this was corny.

So, I decided I might as well make a story where I can post the one-shots that attack my mind from time to time. This was the first one, a Sorato of course. I hope I keep posting these stories, and I hope you guys like them.

If you do, leave a **_review_**, you know, they make my sucker heart happy.

Xoxo, GossipChii.


	2. On top of the Rock

**Disclaimer: **Digimon isn't mine, we all know I love Koushiro way too much to have done what they did to him in tri.

.

* * *

**On top of the Rock**

"Excuse me? Would you mind taking a picture of us?"

"Huh?" Koushiro turned around; since he was too immersed in his thoughts, he barely heard the female voice that was talking behind his back.

There he was, in one of the most famous buildings around the world: the Rockefeller Center. On top of it to be precise. Koushiro never imagined the application he had created would end up taking him to negotiate with some of the biggest companies in Silicon Valley, California. And since he was already in the United States, why not visit its most famous city?

New York City was scary, he wasn't going to lie, yet he was glad he decided to visit it alone. He got to take as many pictures as he wanted and visit whichever places he wanted to visit. Plus, a technology convention happened to be going on during his visit, it just seemed like everything was falling right into place. The view on top of the Rock was breathtaking, seeing New York from such view made him noticed how similar it was from Tokyo. Both huge, chaotic metropolis.

"Prodigious," he whispered to himself, right before the brunette caught him off guard.

"If you'd mind taking a photo of us, sorry if I interrupted you." The lady behind that voice was quite remarkable, Koushiro thought to himself. He wasn't the kind of guy to stare at girls per se, not that he didn't like them, but he always had so many fluttering thoughts around his mind. Yet this one was hard to ignore. Maybe it was her colorful clothes, maybe it was her high pitches voice, or maybe it was because Koushiro's head was lacking oxygen from being so high up.

"No uh, sure I will," he said in his forced English. The lady was accompanied by two other girls, who seemed around her age, which made him wish, for that moment, he had brought his associates with himself.

He took as many photos as he could, afraid of messing them up because sometimes he could shake a little, just when he found himself feeling nervous.

"Thank you very much, they're perfect!" Koushiro gave the cellphone back to its owner and she immediately looked at the photos the redhead had taken. "Look Sora! Aren't they cute?" She asked one of her friends in perfect Japanese, which Koushiro wasn't expecting. At all.

"Y-You guys are from Japan?" They all seemed as surprised as he was.

There was this funny event where people suddenly loved their countries way more than they normally did once they stepped out of such country, and seeing typical things from your country, such as food or music made your heart skip a beat. So, when Koushiro found co-nationals on top of that skyscraper, he couldn't help but smile.

"Yes! Well, my friends are. I am too but I live here, so I'm the designated tourist guide!"

"Where in Japan are you from?" The girl, whom the brunette had called Sora before, asked. "I'm Sora by the way, that's Mimi," the brunette finally had a name Koushiro could place to her face. "And the one who keeps taking photos is Hikari."

"I'm Koushiro," he bowed. "And I'm from Odaiba, in Tokyo…"

"No way!" Mimi yelled, loud enough to catch the attention of a few tourists who were around them. "We're all from Odaiba as well! Isn't this crazy? That we never met on Odaiba but got to meet each other in the Rockefeller Center?" Koushiro blushed for some reason. Mimi was right, though, it was _crazy_.

"Did you come here by yourself?" The third one in their group, who Koushiro recalled was called Hikari, asked.

"Uh…" He was embarrassed. Normally, he wouldn't have made it such a big deal of it, he had been enjoying himself after all. But after seeing the group of girls having fun, he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely.

"Oh no way!" Mimi seemed genuinely concerned, "New York can be such a hassle, I can't believe you decided to do it on your own. Unless you've come here before?"

Sora made Mimi a sign that she'd be with Hikari visiting the gift shop downstairs. It was the first time Koushiro had noticed how chilly it was getting, since the sun was setting. They were on the 66th floor, after all.

"No this is my first time," Mimi seemed overly excited, Koushiro could immediately tell this girl loved the City. "And you're right, it's a little overwhelming."

"No, but I completely see the excitement of visiting a place by yourself." Mimi didn't seem like the kind of person to be by herself, Koushiro thought. She was just so full of energy that he just figured she'd be a people magnet. "Until when are you staying here?"

"Not until next Friday," he confirmed checking his phone agenda.

"Listen, my friends are leaving tomorrow so I must spend tonight with them. You know, girl's night," she winked, he blushed for some reason. "But I would love to be your designated tour guide while you're here, if you'd like."

Koushiro finally admitted to himself that Mimi was not only hard to ignore, but she was sincerely beautiful, everything and extravagant clothes included.

"That would be very nice of you," he nodded, hoping she wouldn't notice how nervous he was feeling, he even had to hug himself so she wouldn't notice his shaking hands. "Should we exchange-"

"Numbers?" They both laughed and did as they said.

Mimi turned her way around to catch up with her friends, leaving Koushiro extremely thoughtful. What were the chances of him finding three girls from the same place he was from on the other side of the world? Not that he believed in destiny or anything, but it was quite… prodigious.

And he had to admit, he was looking forward to seeing Mimi again.

* * *

**Notes**

Thank you so much for reading! I commented on tumblr that I've had this idea for a while now in my mind but I had intended it to be originally a Takari. YET I DON'T SHIP TAKARI ANYMORE? So I did a Mishiro, my first one in yearsssss.

I hope you enjoyed it, if so, please leave a **_review_**.

LOVE YOU PEEPS!

Xoxo, GossipChii.


	3. Just two beers

**Disclaimer: **Digimon isn't mine and tbh I'm glad it's not because this fandom is HARD.

.

* * *

**Just two beers**

_Taichi, your flight to New York leaves at 7 am. This is not a good idea. _As soon as Yamato saw Taichi had texted him, he knew exactly what he was going to propose. And his liver wasn't in the mood for those kinds of proposals.

_But we haven't celebrated my birthday yet. _He rolled his eyes, this was so typical of his brunette friend.

… _We celebrated your birthday for an entire week._

_I meant YOU and I. Sora can come too. _On Yamato's birthday the two of them ended up celebrating because originally Yamato hadn't felt like going out at all, but Taichi had set up a trap for him. His liver hadn't forgiven him entirely for that night.

_You know Sora wakes up super early on Thursdays, you should follow her good example and NOT go out when you must be at 4am at Narita._

_ E. It'll be just one or two beers, I promise._ Yamato knew damn well it wasn't going to be just two beers.

_I don't believe you, they're never chill plans lately. _

_I promise it on the Courage Crest_. But he also knew Taichi was stubborn as hell, and he wouldn't shut up until he accepted to go out.

_Fine, I'll see you at 10. _

_YOU WON'T REGRET IT._

.

It was 10pm sharp and Yamato was already seated on the same spot he always sat at their favorite Pub. Taichi and him had run into that place by accident, and since the first time they went there they barely ever went out anywhere else. Except, of course, on Yamato's previous birthday.

"I'm not late, I'm not late! I swear to God I'm not late!" Taichi sprinted through the door, but it was a minute after 10pm, which meant he was late.

"What do we say, Hideki? Is he late?" Hideki was their typical barman, a man in his mid-thirties who refused to grow up. They loved him.

"A minute after 10pm isn't 10pm. First round's on Taichi!" They had made a bet that whoever was later paid the first round. So far, Yamato hadn't paid a single round.

"Man, you guys are awful. In some countries it's considered normal arriving a little late. It's even rude to be on time, did you guys know that?"

"Don't try to use your international knowledge against me, Taichi. I've been to Mexico, remember?" Taichi rolled his eyes, Yamato grinned victoriously.

"Three Pilsners, Hideki. Tonight, you're drinking with us."

"Why is it that you guys are here, anyway? Your usual nights are Saturdays." The three boys cheered before giving the first sip to the beer, which was, of course, the best one.

"Taichi leaves for New York tomorrow at 7am, hence why we're only having two beers tonight. Right, Yagami?" Taichi and the bartender looked at each other before exploding in laughter.

"Last time I heard that was on…"

"My birthday, I know, I know. But I won't forgive myself if Taichi misses his flight. Sora would end up killing me as well. It's just not a good idea to end up how we did on my birthday."

"But we're also celebrating my birthday tonight, remember?" Taichi tended to do a certain face whenever he wanted to get something specific. Yamato had no idea if he had learned to do that in one of his classes, but dang it worked.

"Didn't you celebrate your birthday for like a week?" Hideki got a glare as an answer, "I guess a week is not enough, the second round's on me."

As Yamato had expected, that night didn't consist of two beers only. Taichi tended to get louder the drunker he got, and Yamato less stressed about consequences, which was a bad match because Taichi suggested something, and Yamato was less likely to deny it.

Taichi began telling the other common costumers of the bar that it was his birthday, and Yamato confirmed the statement even if his birthday had been almost two weeks ago. The two beers they had promised turned into six, and a couple of shots in between.

"It's 2am, guys. It's been fun but we must close the bar," Hideki mentioned.

"Did you just s-say it was 2am?" Taichi was half asleep, half awake, holding onto Yamato's shoulder to stand still.

"TWO AM?" Yamato looked terrified as he realized Taichi had to be in the airport in a little over two hours, and his luggage was still in his apartment. Suddenly he imagined how mad Sora would be if Taichi missed his flight and he had been involved in that, and it was real mad.

"I meet the United Nations Secretary General tomorrow, cool." Taichi was one of those drunk people that would easily fall asleep anywhere when they had drunk a little too much, and he was currently in that stage. Yamato had no idea how he was going to get a cleaner version of Taichi safe and sound to Narita in two hours, but he suddenly didn't feel as drunk anymore.

"He should be awake, he's going to kill me, but I have no choice." Taichi was full asleep as soon as they left the bar, Yamato was sweating cold, hearing a loud tick tock inside his head. "Please answer, please answer, please answer…" The beeping noise of the phone ringing lasted more than Yamato would have wanted, but nevertheless his friend's voice appeared on the other side of the line.

"Yamato? It's 2am," Koushiro tended to stay up at weird times of the day. He didn't really care about missing some of his classes because he had more important things to do – like running his own company.

"Yes Koushiro, thank you for stating the obvious!" Yamato noticed he needed to calm down and how his words were eating each other. Maybe he was still drunk. "I'm sorry. I need help."

"What happened?" Yamato explained the whole situation as short and concrete as he could. "I'll be right there, do not move."

Fifteen minutes had gone by when Yamato finally saw Koushiro's red head on the horizon. Everything felt better, he didn't even care about Taichi's heavy head on his shoulder any longer, until he saw two redheads instead of one.

"I can't believe you fell for his face, _again_!" Sora was mad, like really mad, just as he expected. But she didn't hesitate one bit in helping Yamato stand up and hold Taichi. "Here's the plan, we're going to Taichi's apartment and while you and Koushiro help him take a shower…"

As soon as both boys wanted to complain, they ate their words when they saw the look on Sora's face, "… I'll pack everything Taichi needs in his luggage. I'm damn sure he didn't pack at all. GOD, he meets one of the most important people in this planet tomorrow and you both decide it's a good idea having a drink."

Yamato could swear Sora's face was as red as her hair, even in the dark of the night sky. As much as he didn't like seeing her angry, he couldn't thank Koushiro enough for calling her.

"At least Taichi's apartment is nearby…" Yamato whispered.

"At least."

Helping a drunk Taichi shower was quite an experience for Yamato and Koushiro. It was not the first time they had seen him naked, but it was the first time in a while. No matter the water on his face, Taichi was struggling on staying awake, which made both his friends scream with laughter.

"I'm fine, I'm fine I can s-shower by myself!" Taichi swore, right before falling asleep again.

"You really need to cut your hair, how much do you spend on shampoo on a monthly basis?"

"Are _you_ seriously asking that question?" Koushiro was astonished.

"Good point."

"IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!" They had been showering Taichi for less than fifteen minutes and that was enough time for Sora to pack for the two weeks Taichi was going to stay in New York.

They decided an Uber would be a better idea than using the metro considering the brunette's current state – even if he was notably better after the shower. They used Taichi's credit card to pay for it, of course. Sora was so nervous they wouldn't let Taichi into the plane because of the alcohol, but by the time they arrived at Narita, he just seemed sleepy.

"I owe you guys," Taichi said right before going through security.

"You sure do!" they all replied.

.

Thirteen hours later, and a text message appeared on Yamato's phone, again.

_That was the worst experience of my life. I went from still being drunk to hangover, ALL IN ONE FLIGHT. _Yamato couldn't help but laugh. Sure, he was also a little hangover, but at least he got to sleep in his bed.

_Did you throw up?_

_Hell, yeah, I did. I had to pretend I was dizzy. Remind me not to do this ever again. _

_Sora will never let me do it, don't worry. Good luck meeting Ban Ki-moon._

_Thank you, I'm quite nervous._

_You'll be fine, just be yourself, but less idiot. Happy birthday, baka._

* * *

**Notes**

Happy Odaiba Day! I know I could've written something cute and cheesy to commemorate this special day, but as soon as we confirmed Taichi and Yamato grab a drink from now to then, I had to write about it.

Idk what's with me and Taiyama lately but I love these fools, I hope you guys love them as much as I do.

Please leave a **review **if you enjoyed it xx

LOVE YOU ALL!

Xoxo, GossipChii.


	4. Art Bookfair

**Disclaimer****: **y'all know how this works. Digimon isn't mine, yada yada yada, enjoy!

.

* * *

**Art Bookfair**

"Thank you for coming with me," blonde and brunette were entering backstage at Tokyo's Art Bookfair, both wearing press credentials which, in Taichi's opinion, made them look incredibly cool. "My mom really had to make me cover for her and I would've felt like an ass if I said no…"

"Right." Taichi chuckled, looking straight at Yamato. "She told me how much you begged her for letting you cover this event. I mean, I know Takeru is the one who likes to accompany your mom the most at these kinds of events. But I still wanted to feel important," he stated pointing at his badge.

Backstage, everything was calm, but you could hear clearly the bustle from outside.

"So, are you going to tell me the actual reason why you wanted to come here?" Taichi eyed all the food that was standing at the tables backstage. An Art Bookfair? At least in an actual Bookfair Taichi could slide to the Manga section but here he had to pretend he was interested in… art. He still grabbed an Onigiri.

"There's this designer and Ikebana artist that's presenting her book," he responded quickly, words eating one another as he blushed slightly. Taichi didn't even notice, his attention still on the food. "She's brilliant, only a few years older than us and already building an empire! It would have been impossible to see her otherwise."

"… So, you decided the better idea was to beg your mom for press passes." Yamato still couldn't believe his mom had betrayed him and told Taichi the actual reason why they were there, he sighed.

"Yes Taichi, but you don't have to enter to the press conference with me if you don't want to." The blue eyed sixteen-year-old had finally found himself in front of the door that lead to the room where the press conference was happening. Taichi seemed relieved that he didn't have to sit through an hour conference of someone he had never heard of and simply disappeared in the sea of people.

Yamato took a deep breathe before entering the main room of the Bookfair, it was still a little bit early, but he wanted to find a good seat, not too close but not too far from the stage. He had been following Sora Takenouchi's career ever since he saw her on TV about a year earlier. Sure, he first paid attention because she was _stunning_, but she was way more than that. Starting her own clothing brand at fifteen and turning her mother's Ikebana school into an international subject.

Sora Takenouchi was a genius, and she barely ever did any public events he could attend, it's not like she was a musician and he could go see her play at a concert (like himself), so when he saw a banner at his school with her name on it for the Art Bookfair he had to, and Taichi was right, beg his mother to let him attend the event somehow.

The whole room was suddenly full, with journalist clearly at least twice his age. He wasn't planning on speaking whatsoever, but with only professionals around him, he just didn't have a chance. Sora Takeounchi appeared in the room and he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. She was wearing the most beautiful kimono he had ever seen, and he knew it was unfair when it came for beauty standards in women, but she was just… flawless.

She presented her book, as a normal book presentation usually went, Yamato supposed - considering he had never been to one before-, and naturally, a question round came around. Yamato had been working on a list of possible questions he could ask Sora, but since he was so nervous that morning, he forgot it at his apartment.

Sora's eyes danced through the people in the room, but every time her gaze passed near Yamato he felt his heart skipped a beat. There was just no way he could talk to her if he could not even stand her ruby eyes on him.

"Any final question?" Sora asked to the microphone. Yamato had been paying so much attention to every word she had to say that the pace of time went by way faster than he would have wanted. He felt, indeed, quite sad. He also could not understand why his arm was up in the air waving like a psycho. He then noticed Taichi was right next to him making those motions happen, and for the third time in the day, he felt the need to murder him.

"Yes, the guy in the navy-blue shirt," of course Sora had to mention him by the color of his shirt, she was an expert when it came to colors, after all. She was an expert when it came to so many things, and she was only nineteen!

"Uhm… yes," Yamato cleared up his throat and stood up as still as his legs allowed him. His hands could barely hold the microphone as she felt Sora's empathetic gaze on him, letting him know that it was okay, she wanted to hear him. "How did you manage to build all this emporium at such a young age?"

It seemed like the journalists around him had finally realized he probably should not be there, and how young Yamato was. Muttering filled the room in a way even Sora noticed, and she didn't appreciate.

"I see you are quite a young journalist yourself as well," she winked, making the room go silent, her voice had that magical power. When she spoke, everyone listened, as an almost hypnotic force. "I just believe society has put impediments in age, which we need to break now and then. If you believe you can do something, try, and if you fail, try harder the next time. I was also a very stubborn thirteen-year-old when I made my mom buy me that sewing machine," the whole room exploded in laughter, including Taichi.

"I am pretty sure you are quite stubborn yourself, considering you're a journalist at your age." All eyes were on Yamato, and he felt completely embarrassed.

"I am not a journalist, I am just covering for my mom," he cleared his throat, feeling almost dizzy. "I am a musician, actually."

"Perhaps I could design your outfit for your first gig, then." Sora said, right before closing the presentation. Every person in the audience had received a copy of her book, including Taichi, whom Yamato still could not understand how he had gotten to the presentation so late and without making any noise.

Sora then to personally signed every one of the copies, and when Yamato's turn came by, he was surprised she remembered him.

"I really think you should follow your dreams," she told him, as she wrote those exact same words in his copy, followed by her phone number. "It would be my pleasure to design for your first gig, don't forget it."

And he never did. In fact, he worked so hard as a musician he finally was famous enough to call her, and take her word for granted.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I don't even know, this idea popped into my head and thought it would be cute. Then wrote it way faster than I expected, considering I no longer believe in love and have been lacking inspiration.

Anyway, if you read it, thank you. If you leave a comment, THANK YOU EVEN MORE.

Xoxo, GossipChii.


	5. Anything but cliché

**Disclaimer: **Digimon is not mine and I write for pure entertainment.

.

* * *

**Anything but cliché**

Koushiro hated clichés. If he ever found something interesting, about anything it was precisely because it fought against the ordinary. There were so many facts that broke the usual patterns, facts worth of his attention. Hence why he _hated_ clichés.

Yet, there he was. Living one of the most used clichés in history. Would that make it a cliché-ception? How was he supposed to know, that word didn't even exist. Living in this cliché was already making his mind have glitches. He had to get off from that reality as soon as possible.

"Koushiro?"

"Ah!"

"You've been in a trance for exactly two minutes and 34 seconds, I counted them to be precise and appear smart." Koshiro looked up at Taichi, who seemed pretty scary from the angle he was in. "And you haven't even typed anything, in your computer, are you Ok?"

"Yes, I was…" he cold feel his face go red, Taichi was precisely the last person he wanted to see in that moment. "I was just thinking, everything is perfect!"

"Where are you going? Weren't we supposed to eat at your place today?" Koushiro was quick to put his laptop in his backpack and walk as fast as he could towards the school's exit.

"I forgot I can't today!" he cursed his shorter legs, compared to Taichi's longer ones. Perhaps, if he hadn't quit the soccer team, he would have longer legs, also.

"What? Why not? Did something happen?" Koushiro was sweating, Taichi was having a normal walk, breeze in face and everything else.

"Yes! My mom's… plant died! She's so sad, it would be very selfish of me to bring visitors today."

"Oh no, I've noticed how much she takes care of her plants, tell her I'm sorry?" Coming from anyone else, that would've come out as a sarcastic comment, but Taichi was sincere, Koushiro had no doubt about it. He suddenly felt guilty for lying to Taichi, his mom really did take good care of her plants.

"I will!"

"See you tomorrow?" Koushiro didn't reply, he ran as fast as his short legs let him. He thought his heart was pounding as hard as it had been because of the cardio, but truth is it kept pounding as hard by the time he had arrived at his place.

He wished humans were as simple as computers, whereas he could press keyboard key and it would make all go away. But humans were far more complicated, they had _feelings_.

"How was school? Wasn't Taichi supposed to come have lunch with us today?" his mom was a sweetheart; he knew it more than anyone else. He felt bad for lying to her. He would have to compensate everyone he had been lying to lately, including himself.

"He had a stomachache," he grabbed an oolong tea from the fridge before running straight to his room. "I'm not hungry, either!"

He cold very much continue to ignore everything he was feeling, he had been doing so for the past few months, he could keep doing it for a lifetime, right? His whole life didn't have to get stuck in this cliché forever, it was against everything he believed in.

_Seriously, Koushiro? Falling for your best friend?_

He stared right as his laptop screen. He didn't even know if Taichi… if by any chance Taichi even liked…. He grabbed his phone and wondered if it was any good idea to text someone, anyone, but he suddenly left it back at his desk. The most obvious person he wanted to text was Sora, she was his best friend when it came to feelings, and he was sure she wouldn't make fun of him. But he believed she, also, had a crush on Taichi. The hairclip incident had been a little too much so it wouldn't have been something personal.

He then thought about Jou, the oldest, the wittiest. But he wasn't great when it came to feelings, he would probably advise him to read a book and find out the solution himself. And Yamato, his stomach shrank by the mere thought of talking to Yamato about romance.

A knock on the door knocked him off his thoughts. His door opened to find his mom… and Taichi. He wanted the floor to open and suck him in when he saw his mom holding a brand-new plant, with a gift bow, even!

"Koushiro?"

"Yes, I think we need to talk," his mom nodded and closed the door behind her. Perhaps she knew what was going on, his mom always knew.

"You lied to me," the brunette's eyes appeared hurt, but also curious. Him and Taichi had been friends for the longest time, he had been friends with him longer in his life than the time he hadn't know him. They had been inseparable ever since, never afraid to talk to him or trust him anything, even if some of the things he talked about Taichi couldn't understand. And right there, in that moment, everything could simply disappear. He felt scared, no, terrified.

"I know I did and I'm deeply sorry."

"I may appear as dumb sometimes, but even I have noticed you've been acting strange lately. I just want us to go back to normal."

_Is that even possible?_

"I would really like that, it's just…" Koushiro could've swore that he had never seen Taichi so focused on something that wasn't soccer. All his attention was on his dark eyes. "I've been feeling really strange lately."

"Is it the Digital World? Is something wrong with Agumon and the others?"

"No, no, they're fine. Gennai is taking good care of everyone. It's about you." Taichi's eyes opened wide, Koushiro didn't look away.

"Did I do something stupid? Most times I don't notice, oh Koshiro, I'm so sorry!"

"No, no. I mean, yes most times you don't notice but it's not like that this time. It's about you, but it's also about me." Taichi blinked a couple of times, confused. "I feel like I'm damaged, and somehow, for some reason my mind has decided I no longer see you as a friend."

"What do you mean…"

"I wish it wasn't like that, I've been trying so hard to suppress these feelings, but they keep coming back every time you smile!" Koushiro's eyes were watering, Taichi could count the times he had seen Koushiro cry during all those years with just the fingers of one hand.

"Koushiro I-"

"You don't have to say anything, really. I know this may be stupid and you probably don't want to see me again…" he felt Taichi's strong hands on his sholders, he looked up to be surprised by the warm taste of his lips on his own.

"Come with me." Koushiro felt dizzy, and Taichi dared to look completely normal, eyes bright.

"Where?"

"Does it matter?" truth was, it didn't.

* * *

**Notes**

My first Taishiro! Surprising considering how much I adore this ship. That's all I really got to say.

Stay inside, stay safe. Thanks for reading!

Xoxo, GossipChii.


	6. Letter to self

**Disclaimer: **Digimon is not mine, but I still believe it to be _impressive_.

.

* * *

**Letter to self**

"Have you done Takeru's task yet?" Sora was frustrated. She wasn't the best writer, but she surely wasn't a bad one. So, when Takeru asked her to write something so he could get inspiration for his novel, she thought it would be easy. That until he told her the specifications for what she had to write.

"What are you taking about?" Yamato was being cocky, which made Sora roll her eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about! And if you keep acting that way, I won't tell you how delicious that smells," he stopped cooking for a second, long enough for him to kiss Sora's cheek, and rub her growing tummy.

"That's not necessary, because I can always tell you love my food," he had also become a better cook since they found out Sora was pregnant. He had said he wanted their baby to have fancy taste buds. "And to answer your question, yes I have finished Takeru's task."

"When…"

"Like a week ago?"

"But that is when he asked us to do it!" Sora could not believe Yamato had written his task and hadn't told her. "Can I read it?"

"You know Takeru asked specifically for us not to share whatever we wrote."

"When have you cared about what Takeru asks?"

"Sora…"

"But I'm your _pregnant_ wife!" she could blame her hormones for being a little more dramatic than she usually was, but again, she was frustrated.

"She would be incredibly proud of you, you know that," the redhead nodded, but she didn't know that, she didn't know that at all.

"I'll try to finish it before dinner," and so, she walked to her studio, that would soon become the nursery room, and sat in front of her computer, in front of the white page who had been staring at her as if she had committed a murder.

Because she was looking at her own reflection against the white screen, and she wondered if her 11-year-old self would even be able to recognize herself. Because that had been the task all along, to write a letter for her 11-year-old self, which sounded easy enough…

… if she hadn't destroyed every dream she had when she was 11.

She had always saved a framed photo of the first time they had gone to the Digital World. She used to have it on her room, but then switched it to the studio since it was the room she spent the most time at anyway. And since they were turning it into the nursery, she had decided it would be fitting to keep it there.

She looked at herself in that picture, with her blue hat and yellow shirt. Her bright eyes and naïve smile.

"Would you be disappointed?" her eyes filled with tears, because she could remember vividly all the dreams and aspirations her young self had. And becoming a fashion designer was not a part of them. She wanted to be a soccer player, one that could become so great she could play it professionally.

… but she also wanted to become closer to her mom, learn about the books her dad loved to read and be friends forever with Taichi and Koushiro, and the rest of the gang after she got to meet them. That camp was supposed to last for a week, but she had always had the feeling it would end up changing her life.

"Every step I took, ever since we came back to the Digital World, led me to who I am today," she started writing, the first full sentence she managed to complete ever since Takeru had told them about their task.

Takeru, of course, had been completely secretive about what his novel was about. They knew it had something to do with the Digital World, but whether it would be fiction, or autobiographical, they had no idea. Not even Yamato, not even Patamon.

"You won't believe it, but you are about to become a mom!" She pictured her own mother, elegant, exquisite women. Her hair was closer to white now, than when she was 11. But she remained beautiful, she remained perfect. And she had always seen her mother as perfect, even when they weren't on speaking terms. "Don't worry, you and mom are close now, no one is more excited about this baby than she is, well, after Yamato."

She had married Yamato, the blonde, shy boy she had once doubted she could even become friends with. How crazy was that? Her pre-camp self never saw herself getting married, but she would've probably believed she would end up with Taichi, or even Koushiro. Yet that camp trip had changed her forever. And every step she took was a step on the right direction.

"No matter how many times you think you are never going to see Piyomon again, you will end up seeing her again. Time after time. She will always be your biggest cheerleader." The world had never been more connected, everything had something _smart_ in them, even the fridges! So Digimon could travel freely. Both Piyomon and Gabumon visited at least once a week.

"You have never been happier, and I'm so proud of you. I hope you are of me," she cleaned her last remaining tears before saving the archive and standing up from her chair. She had done it; her letter was done. August 1st was the day after, and Takeru had asked them to bring their letters to their yearly reunion. Everyone knew how important August 1st was, the day a glitch went into camp and they ended up in an unknown world. Everyone had to attend their yearly reunion, no matter in which part of the world they currently were in.

"How did it go?" Yamato was waiting for her with the table ready and the dinner warm. Sora wasn't sure how long she spent writing, but she sure was hungry.

"I finished it!"

"I'm so proud of you, you know?"

"And now I know she's proud of me, too."

* * *

**Notes**

Happy Odaiba Day! I got inspired by an amazing fanart I saw on twitter to write this. Take this as my love letter to Sora's characterization and development.

Thanks for reading :)

Xoxo, GossipChii


End file.
